Current lithographic processes employed by the microelectronics industry have significant environmental, safety and health (ESH) impacts. The fabrication of semiconductor devices uses photoresist to lithographically define features at every mask level. Advanced complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and bipolar integrated circuit (IC) processes can require in excess of twenty-five mask levels. This large number of processing steps results in significant volumes of chemicals being consumed. Wet solutions are used for the application of the photoresist layer and during the development step. Thus, improved resist processing presents a clear need and an opportunity to reduce the ESH impact of microelectronics manufacturing. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.